


【黎梦】怎么分辨父母真的闹不合或者秀恩爱？

by YuanMi



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuanMi/pseuds/YuanMi
Summary: *帕拉德视角*保留原著中的假面骑士代号和变身设定，保留原著中bugster病毒的存在，剔除九条贵利矢和檀黎斗死亡设定、仅限boss的设定，保留友方bugster和敌方bugster*称呼和代号皆为变身假面时的名称*ooc警告，第一次写欢迎看官给出意见*帕拉德撰写这个回答时是自他被分离出来后的6年零几个月，前六年在檀黎斗那度过，后几个月回到永梦这边
Relationships: Dan Kuroto - Relationship, Houjou Emu - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【黎梦】怎么分辨父母真的闹不合或者秀恩爱？

**Author's Note:**

> *帕拉德视角  
> *保留原著中的假面骑士代号和变身设定，保留原著中bugster病毒的存在，剔除九条贵利矢和檀黎斗死亡设定、仅限boss的设定，保留友方bugster和敌方bugster  
> *称呼和代号皆为变身假面时的名称  
> *ooc警告，第一次写欢迎看官给出意见  
> *帕拉德撰写这个回答时是自他被分离出来后的6年零几个月，前六年在檀黎斗那度过，后几个月回到永梦这边

匿名用户

****66,666人赞同了该回答** **

****

泻药，人在医院儿科室，刚刚被M教育完。

为了方便称呼，就叫一个当事人为M另外一个当事人为Genm好了。

原因还是因为我缠着M想和他一起玩游戏，结果妨碍到他工作了。我的身份不方便透露，姑且叫我P吧。

如果说还可以的话就称呼他们为父母吧~

M现在和Genm相处的也算不错，倒不如说我家的父母闹不合是在间接秀恩爱。Genm这个家伙现在一个劲的在给M道歉并承认以后不会再没大没小了，不过M居然还一次次相信他，我都替他感到不值。当然，在忍无可忍的时候，M的第二人格出来会和那个家伙大打出手，其他情况下M还是很温柔的，但是我不准你们任何人觊觎M！

咳咳，扯远了，父母闹不合但他们现在还算相处的不错，而且按照外边的话来说似乎有复婚的念头，不过我是更希望我和M在一起，至于那个男人，他想怎么样都不管我事只要不伤害到M就行。

父母闹不合要怎么看？这个问题简单，如果吵完架后更加恩爱的话，那就是秀恩爱，如果闹不和后要闹离婚，那就问题大了，作为孩子，只要在一边看戏就好了【？】当然是要帮忙解决啦！

* * *

啊咧？这就过了几天就有这么多赞了？看了一下评论，似乎大家除了对我回答表示肯定外，还对我父母以及祖辈的情况表示感兴趣，那我就再更新一下他们的情况好了。

先说说我的祖辈，我们家情况很特殊，我爷爷呢比较的年轻，和大多数人印象里慈祥老爷爷的样子不一样，暂且称呼他为Cronus。因为他大半辈子在公司和工作开发游戏打交道，常用的口头禅是“绝版哒”【指不想要其他公司出同样的游戏】。现在他退休后将旗下公司全盘交给父亲，他对于M和Genm有些看不惯，却也放任Genm，毕竟他倡导恋爱自由【主要原因还是生米煮成熟饭了】。Genm说他是个顾家的男人，但是似乎奶奶的去世对他打击有些大，而且他给我看过去世奶奶的照片，不知道为啥，和PP长得有些像。而我的父亲，他一直自称自己是神，而我只想叫他混蛋【嫌弃的眼神】算了，还是叫回Genm吧，他接手了Cronus的工作就成为了这家公司的社长，管理公司的运营，至于公司叫什么我也不方便透露。

而M则是附属医院的研修医，现在已经转正并且在儿科工作，偷偷说个他的小秘密，之前原本在外科实习的，不过他的导师Brave说他在手术实习中会贫血，所以被同僚鄙视了很久。而我之前在回答问题的时候就是在儿科室找他的时候因为打扰了工作被他教训了一顿呜呜……谁让他平时没什么时间陪我玩游戏的。

Genm和M的年龄相差六岁，而我的年龄按照人类的岁数换算似乎也是六岁……哎呀，别在意这些细节，再说说我为什么会讨厌Genm呢？M今年24岁而Genm今年30所以问题可想而知。

M曾经遭遇过车祸，估计是在车祸之后和Genm遇见了，不过M说对此没什么印象，而且Genm也是没大没小的存在【比如很成迷的大笑】，真搞不懂M当时是怎么被Genm泡到手的。然后我从Genm某天兴致上来时从他嘴里打听到一个惊天大秘密，原来是M在车祸急救手术结束后，休养的那段时间对游戏非常入迷，而且在出车祸前给当时还是属于游戏开发者的Genm寄送了一封游戏开发的意见并且还去偷偷找过当时12岁的Genm后互相熟悉起来的。

原来是M自投罗网的……我现在只想把Genm往死里打。

然而他有了我之后，这才下定决心放弃游戏再努力考上医科大学了。不过当研修医那段时间M忙着去攻克新型病毒了，对这段记忆淡忘了。再重新互相结识还是在M加入了一个攻克病毒的神秘组织【后来才知道这个神秘组织就是攻克新型病毒的急救室】后才从我这知道的。

按道理来说，M是把我带到这个世界上的，也是他教会了我如何尊重生命，不过他生气起来真的很可怕，有时候Genm也会感到害怕，更别提我了……【当时他差点把你打死，我都快担心的哭了——Genm语。】他是一名医生，可不知道为啥就是没治好Genm爱说谎的毛病。【再次嫌弃.jpg】

有时候Genm会装病让M担心，还不让我说，而我就不说了，因为看到Genm被M教训我会很开心，对，看他吃瘪的快乐＝和M一起玩游戏的快乐。可偏偏M喜欢吃他的那个“天才玩家”一套……好吧，我承认，我也吃【吐舌】。而且不得不佩服Genm开发游戏真的很有一套！当然，我和M就是他新游戏的唯二体验玩家。

M说，他以前很孤独，希望有个人来陪他，然后我就诞生了，但他在那之后居然忘了我，那个时候我真的超——委屈！因为在重新遇到M之前，我一直和Genm在一起，然后这几个月我就一直和M在一起，我感到很开心！而且也很安心……

而Genm为了能补偿这几年对M的欠缺，特地买了一个晶莹剔透的水晶戒指送给M为礼物，并坦言，M的品性就像一颗无暇的水晶一般，我觉得好肉麻，就连M的同僚Brave，Lazer，PP和Snipe都觉得正确。

某天在秘密基地，我亲眼看到Genm在和M玩VR时，Genm趁机和M来了个法式深吻【居然带拉丝！！！】，气得我差点就要冲上去揍他一顿了。然而他知道我在，特地向我炫耀了M无名指上的水晶戒指。自然，事后被M以戒指影响到自己办公而摘了下来，导致Genm的game over【真正意义上的game over】，我只能说他自作自受了。

如果有机会，就跟你们说一下他们的互动好了，不过现在我要M来和我玩游戏啦！

* * *

好了，今天是Brave和M去参加手术了，我有些无聊才来更新的。话说最近因为Brave的名声大噪导致很多病人慕名而来都涌入了医院，等会就吃掉他的草莓蛋糕好了，反正他也不在。

几天不见，评论又增加了许多，被顶上来的评论有在问Lazer，PP，Snipe和Brave。嗯，本来不想回答除了M和Genm他们俩以外的话题的……算了，既然有人问了就说吧，Lazer是一名法医，而Snipe则是重新加入回来的前放射科大夫。Lazer有一辆爱车：摩托车，虽然曾经借M骑过，PP和我是同族，你们也见过的，就是最新游戏里那个游戏向导，Brave是一名外科医师，名气很大就算我不说你们也知道，然而我的重点是Snipe起初差点伤了M，生气[○･｀Д´･ ○]

不得不说M和Genm平时也挺闪的，之前也说到过，玩个VR都能玩出法式深吻，更别说其他游戏了，我的学习能力比一般人要快，不过还是想说，如果M再被伤害，我先让Genm下地狱！

最近他们打算复婚了，这个消息震惊了医院内部所有的人，不过，除了我们这些人以外，其他人遇见M就道恭喜，秘密基地里，我们几个早就对Genm兴师问罪了。

然后补偿M的婚礼在上周举行了，婚礼挺盛大的，在场的嘉宾有包括我爷爷在内，还有公司的几个合作公司以及全医院的所有有空的大夫们，当然，如果有谁急救电话打来了就会中途离开，所有人都是笑着的，就前排几个贵宾席满是黑脸，后来还是M在后台一个个安慰过去的。还有！凭什么Genm要让我当花童！

【婚礼现场的视频.avi】

为了不引起不必要的麻烦，视频上所有露脸的人都被涂糊了，你们只要知道我！很！不！开！心！就对了。

好了！该更新他们俩的小日常了，我估计很多人都想看到这个。然后再来回答一些被顶上来的评论问题。

* * *

****1.烛光晚餐** **

那次M看完最后一个哭闹的孩子，而且当天不用加班，打算回去好好休息的时候被Genm的黑色跑车拦在了前边，M又一次吓得摔了个屁股墩，我为什么要说又？当Genm叼着一朵红玫瑰从驾驶座上下来并且优雅的拉起摔在地上的M，引来路过的下班护士的艳羡目光，关键是M还没脱下那身白外套，上面沾了些尘土，Genm还很好心的帮他掸去了灰尘。

恍惚间我好像看到了三个人在谈起Genm时那一脸愤怒的样子。

然后M本来今天要带我回家吃一顿他自己做的饭菜的，结果被Genm强行抱上车【而且还是公主抱】带到了十分高档的法式餐厅去吃了一顿晚餐，别问我在哪，我也不知道，我只知道一路上M接受现实还在和Genm说不允许有下次了。Genm我是知道的，不可能没下次的。

然后我就在他们隔壁桌吃饭……

不过我发现M在温柔时候的样子真的很像天使，这点我承认，他的笑容阳光治愈，Genm也经常在那六年里跟我说，M是一名天才玩家，虽然制作游戏的才能终究比不过他。【得，要不是嫉妒你会追到M吗？】

我当时还在隔壁观察M的状态，除了应对Genm时那个无奈的样子，其他的时候M还是发自真心的笑的，虽然Genm的那个笑很张狂就对了。两个人的约会很有默契，基本上除了交流工作上的事，还会谈论一些游戏的点子，每到这个时候，Genm总会夸M一句“不愧是天才玩家。”什么嘛……

之后Genm叫了公司的专属司机把我支到副驾驶那，两个人在后边交流。M在之后说会好好补偿我的，并答应会送我一个新的游戏机，不过……为什么我高兴之余还有点不爽呢？【平时两个人的约会】

****2.平时在家谁做饭** **

嗯？谁做饭？其实两个人的厨艺都不错，不过M做的会更好吃一些，有时候Genm会做，但是更多地是去外边吃，再加上一些应酬之余会在秘密基地那叫披萨外卖。

你要问秘密基地在哪？哼哼，前边有说，自己去找吧。

PS：PP或者M或者Genm买来的甜品有一半会被Brave抢走。

****3.谁在上位？** **

嗯？这个是什么意思？我不懂【乖巧.jpg】话说这个问题的答案不是很明显嘛

****4.M最可怕的是什么时候？** **

啊……勾起不好的回忆了，其实当时我不懂事，觉得人类的生命可以随意践踏，并想以此让M认真陪我玩游戏的时候，他就冷下脸了，那个时候的神情真的很可怕【瑟瑟发抖】，而且连声音都变得很低，很低气压的朝我走了过来要打我。他是一名医生，知道他们把守护的生命看得很珍贵。

那个时候我被打的很惨……【放心，真的只是平时的教育而已】那个时候Genm都感到害怕了，想护着我来着。

不过M之后又很温柔的安慰我，所以我才能和他一起守护病人的生命。

第一次看到有生命在我眼前消逝时，我是很恐惧的，有种窒息的感觉。

****5.有没有外公外婆会过来看你？** **

外公？没有，而且他和M的关系很不好，外婆……在M很小的时候就去世了，这个问题我到时候会删除的

****6.P你是什么种族** **

诶？这个嘛，你自己去猜咯，反正我绝对不可能说的

* * *

感谢各位的评论！

今天他们两个依旧在一起，这点你们放心。不过有趣的是，就在刚刚Genm又骗了一次M，然后今晚估计他们俩要分房睡了，晚上就找M一起玩游戏好了。

编辑于2020/2/22

2,333条评论 分享 收藏 喜欢


End file.
